Dreaming of you
by TheBeastInBeauty
Summary: Tiara plans to break kagetsu out of prison and afterwards she has a nightmare of graham


Disclaimer:I don't own Shamanic Princess but I do own Kiha and Xane.  
  
Chapter 1~Dreaming of You  
  
The wind blew hard against her face it was so cold and the ground felt like ice."Where am I?" Tiara asked herself quizicaly.she heard a voice "Tiara where are you". the voice whispered as if it were just the cold harsh winds saying hello."Graham is that you?".Tiara asked the mysterious voice."Yes, Tiara its me why did you leave me?".Graham asked with the sound of desperation in his voice."Graham what are you talking?"Tiara asked puzzled.Graham whispered."You left me"."Graham where are you?"."Graham?".she yelled out over and over again but still there was no answer only her own voice echoing back to her she finally gave sat on the ground holding her knees to her chest.Tiara felt a slight chill run down her spine and she realized the hairs on her neck were standing straight up.It was to dark to see anything. Then she felt something grab her shoulder, bring her to her feet, and turn her around."GRAHAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed and with that Tiara woke up ina cold sweat breathing heavily and tring to catch her breath luckily she did not awake Kagetsu.   
  
She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Since she was already undressed she started the shower water and slowly stepped in as soon as she stepped in her thoughts started to drift she was thinking about what all had happened after she had retrived the thrown of yord......  
  
Lena and Leon were both going to be punished severely for failing to complete their assignment and also for helping aid Kagetsu in atempting to hide the thrown. Kagetsu had tried to take responsibility for their actions but the elder would not allow it.Kagetsu was put into the guardian but because he was only a neutralizer he was put under minimum security such as two magic users like two users like Tiara or Lena but Tiara knew they would be no match for hell they probably were'nt even a match for lena or jopolo for that matter. Acknowledging this information Tiara made a plan to break Kagetsu out of prison with Japolo's help but Tiara knew Japalo would protest but the fact she was her partner meant that Japalo was going anyways.  
  
One of the guards was a female with plaited black hair with brown eyes and the other guard was a male with long unkempt black hair and blue eyes. Tiara had seen these two before they were a pair of twins that had surpassed just about every magic user there was. Tiara felt a the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach because she had experienced their magic first hand when she was practicing and she did'nt quite succed in beating either of them."Japaolo I need you to create a distraction."Tiara said commandingly."But Tiara I thought you said these guards would'nt even be a match for you."Japaolo said cooly."Well I changed mind."Tiara said trying not to yell."Well Tiara I already no your not going to be able to beat them because I know who they are which is one of the reasons why we should'nt being doing this but I will create a distraction." "Japalo why the hell do you always have to point out my faults?"Tiara replied trying to keep her voice down once again."Sorry Tiara, but what will you have me do? Even if I create a distraction where will I go from there? How will I be able to get back to you and how will you get out of this world without me?" "Well Japalo I am going to make a huge blast with my magic and then I want you to cry out in pain and I know that those to will be to smart to just leave Kagetsu by himself so I have to drug the one that is left behind with this"Tiara replied by pulling out a cherry."Tiara unless you plan on satiating the guard then i suggest you rethink your plan" "Japalo this cherry is poisioned you idiot it well put the eater to sleep for about 6 hours." "Well Tiara how are you going to get them to eat the cherry well....I guess I will just have to do what I can." " And if the other guard catches on to the plan?" "Well lets just say I made another cherry in case of that." "um Tiara if had'nt noticed which I hope you have so that you know what horrible mistake you could make but one of the guards is a woman." "Well I guess I'm lucky because she is a lesbian." "And how do know this Tiara, I may just be an animal but I know that not every woman spills her sexual prefrence to everyone she meets." "Well I found out she was a lesbian in a very akward way, lets just say she I had a slumber party and she came on to me." "fine lets just get on with the plan then. shall we?"  
  
"Okay Japalo."  
  
CRASHHH. "Hey what was that Kiha " the man said to the woman. "I don't know Xane"Kiha replied "HELLLLP!!!!"came a distant cry "Xane go see what that was." and with that Xane left to see what it was."Great just fucking grand her and her lazy ass couldn't go see what it was herself goddamnit oh well"Tiara thought to herself. Tiara gathered up all of her couraged and stepped out of the bushes."Whos that!?"Kiha asking the dark hard to make out figure."Oh hi Kiha I didn't know you were working as a guard here."Tiara said innocently."What are you doing here?"Kiha  
  
asked."Just out for a walk looking for cherries." "Cherries?" "Yeah I was all out of cherries and i went to pick some and-" "Tiara you don't have to pretend basically you trying to come out and you had no one to turn to since Lina is under punishment either that or you coming out to me because you finally decided to take me up on my offer." Um yeah Kiha I'm coming out to you because you way more attractive than that Lena bitch any day." Kiha grabbed Tiara around her waist and kissed her passionately. "Oh Tiara I was eight you are a good kisser" "Would you like a cherry?" "why not?" Tiara grabbed the cherry out of thin air. "Here put it in your mouth and we will fight for it with our tounges" "NO! I mean why don't you put it in your mouth first." "Um Ok." Kiha took the cherry and put it in her mouth "Um Kiha you know you can just eat that one I have alot more." "Ok I'm hungry anyways." with that Kih pased out in Tiara's arms "Damnitt, I hate this bitch!!" and with that Tiara tossed Kiha to the side. Crash!!!!!! "I'm surprised the bars aren't stronger but it understandable since Kagetsu is just a neutralizer. Oh shit I hope I didn't get Xane's atention which I probably did, oh well.Kagetsu!!!!!get up. "Tiara?" "Yes Kagetsu its me come on we have to meet Japalo in the forest." "thank you so much Tiara." "Come on Kagetsu we have to go because I know Xane will be coming this way." "Ok lets go." "grab on to me Kagetsu we are going to fly to where we are in the trees so that no one will be able to see us now come on lets go." With that Kagetsu grabbed on to Tiara's waist and waist and she lifted off of the ground just enough to be in the leaves and not be seen . after a few minutes of flying around Tiara stopped at a lake where Japalo was standing on a rock. "Tiara"Japolo cried "Hurry we have to leave Xane is still looking for me." "Ok Japalo lets go."Japalo jumped on to Tiara's shoulder and in flash they gone leaving only the floating glitters of their departure behind.  
  
They reappered on top of a large building "This looks like the world where Graham and I had are last......."tears started to well up in Tiara's eyes. "Tiara I'm sorry I didn't Know if you had been here or not.Tiara remained silent until Kagetsu spoke"Tiara we have to find a place to stay." "well lets find hotel." Japalo said. "Tiara your going to have to take us down to the ground." "Oh ok."Tiara said unemotionally. Kagetsu held on to Tiara again and Japalo ran to her shoulder and with that they were flying down to the ground.   
  
After wandering around for about a half hour they finally found a vacant hotel.They finally checked into a single room on the third floor with a small balcony.Tiara opened the door and fell on the bed and started crying. "uh I'm just going to get something to eat Kagetsu I will be back in the morning in the meantime watch over Tiara." "Don't worry Japalo I will." With that Japalo ran out on to the balcony and jumped on and then of off the railing.Kagetsu turned his attention to Tiara who wa now lying on the bed crying. "Tiara I'm sorry for what I did." "No Kagetsu he attacked you had every right to defend yourself." "No Tiara Ishouldn't have I know how much he meant to you."Tiara then leapt int his arms crying now more than ever.Its alright Kagetsu its not your fault." "Tiara" "Kagetsu I love you so much and I don't want you to blame yourself I know Graham was trying to make me happy but Kagetsu it doesn't matter anymore because I love you." "I love you too Tiara" Kagetsu began to remove the ties in Tiara's hair and her clothes also and after that was done he lifted her on to the bed while he undressed himself.When he was done he turned to face Tiara and then she looked down to his manhood which was hard and erect and then he layed down next to her on the bad so that they were facing each other and then tiara crawled on top of Kagetsu and started passionately kissing him on his neck and then his chest as his nipples were hard hers were also and then she move down to his erect cock and started sucking on it hard,moving it in out of her mouth as it grew and he felt was about to explode inside her mouth and soon enough he did she thought it tasted kind of salty to her but she thought he would take offense if she would spit it out so she swallowed it and then went back on to the bed and then kagetsu started to mount her and then started moving in out of her the moans and pleasureswnet on for hours as Tiara screamed Kagetsu's name.Exhausted kagetsu fell off of Tiara and beside her on the and moving under the covers and covering Tiara up so she wouldn't catch cold because he left the Balcony door open so Japalo could get back in to the room. and after a few minutes or so Tiara jerked herself out of her memory turning of the shower and getting out she grabbed one of the hotel towels and rapped it around her body leaving her down. she walked in to the room where kagetsu was sleeping and looked out the window only to see a familiar figure standing on the railing blocking her veiw "Hey asshole who the hell are you!!" and then she realized who it was "Graham is that you?" she asked stunned."Tiara" the figure called out and then the figure jumped off of the railing and disappeared leaving the sun to blind Tiara's sight before she could see where the figure was and then Tiara ran out to the balcony and screamed with every inch of life that she had had inside of and screamed "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
End 


End file.
